


Tony Stark to the rescue

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Thor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's second coronation. Tony is one of the guests. Turns out the Queen and the Warriors Three want him to kidnap Loki, or more accurately, save him from vengeful Thor. </p><p> </p><p>The alternative ending of my fic 'Punishing Loki,' can be read as a separate story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark to the rescue

Tony kind of expected Asgard to look like a medieval fortress, surrounded by high walls and a moat. To his surprise, everything was shiny, golden, so much light it almost blinded him. Damn, he thought, they really head a flickering rainbow bridge. Thor greeted him jovially, pleased to see one of the Avengers.

'Thank you for coming, Man of Iron.'

'I wouldn't miss your coronation, Point Break. So, this is your home? I should have known, the golden prince, the golden realm. I hope you have a good booze.'

In the palace, he was introduced to Thor's mother, Frigga. She smiled at him kindly, although there was something odd about her, she seemed strangely anxious, glancing at Thor when he wasn't looking. Tony didn't mind, he had no interest in Thor's family issues. Before he could meet the Allfather and offend him more or less accidentally, Thor's companions appeared. One huge man, one dandy, one exotic-looking guy and a gorgeous woman, long hair, nice curves, mmm, Tony imagined all the awful pick up lines that would sound good after several cups of mead. He definitely wanted to try his luck with that warrior princess, even the vision of being slammed against a wall by her was interesting.

'So, where's Loki?' Tony asked casually, hoping to hear that the trickster was locked in the dungeons. That's what he deserved, an eternity in a cell, forgotten, abandoned, without an audience he could entertain with his madness.

Suddenly everyone got serious, as if it was a taboo.

'Loki is a prisoner,' Thor said and his tone suggested any further questions are not welcome. Tony could pretend he didn't hear that but then Frigga asked Thor to go with her. Momma's boy followed her without a word, Tony snorted and turned to the brave beauty, hoping he could seduce her even before the coronation. She would watch the ceremony and congratulate Thor, still wet from the quick coupling somewhere in a dark corridor.

Before he even started being charming, the girl gripped his arm. Wow, that was fast.

'We need your help, Man of Iron. Thor described you as a righteous man. Loki is in danger.'

Damn. So no sex? Not even a little? Damned Loki, the cockblock.

'What did he do again?'

'There's no time to lose,' the girl announced and almost pushed Tony in the right direction. They walked fast, Volstagg and Fandral kept looking back, as though they expected to be caught any second. Tony barely stopped himself from panting, damn, the girl, Sif, she was fast.

'Thor was granted the right to punish Loki,' she explained quietly. 'For what he had done in Midgard. Loki paid the price, yet that did not stop Thor. He has lost his mind. Loki- we fear Thor might kill him. The Queen decided that we would ask you to take Loki to Midgard, hide him from Thor.'

What? He wasn't going to babysit a psycho murderer. Thor was his friend, after all and Loki tried to kill him, well, both of them. However, it was safer not to argue with the warriors who seemed to be very determined to save Loki. Hell, he could at least take a look at the prisoner. Then he would inform Thor about the coup.

They stopped in front of a solid door. Sif opened them carefully, slowly. The first thing Tony noticed was the awful smell, blood, sweat, it reminded him of Afghanistan, the sickening smell of captivity. The room was rather small but the lack of furniture made it appear much bigger. One dirty window. A pile of filthy rags on the floor, Old blood stains on the floor. And in the corner, curled up and shaking, was Loki, the god of mischief, currently playing a victim.

Sif, Tony and Fandral entered the room, Volstagg stayed in the hallway. It was crazy. Loki raised his head, well, he looked bad, Tony admitted, pain written on his face, tears, fear filling his eyes. Like a real abuse victim.

'What- what are you-' Loki's voice was hoarse. 'You can't, Thor-'

'We came to take you away from Thor,' Sif told him, causing Loki to shake his head in protest.

'N-no, no, I cannot leave, I cannot, Thor said so, I had to stay,' he said frantically. Well, that wasn't shocking, Loki was one of those that would rather die than accept help, especially from his enemies. Tony wasn't sure anymore if he considered Loki an enemy. The marks on the pale body, welts, bruises, scars, Loki was covered in dirt and it had to mean something, he was so vain, what had to happen to make him stop caring about his appearance?

'We don't have time for this. Fandral,' Sif pointed to Loki. Fandral came closer and tried to help Loki stand up but Loki slapped his hand away and started repeating Thor's name, like a prayer, Thor did not allow him to leave, Loki rocked back and forth, whispering to himself. Damn.

'Loki, look at me,' Tony imitated Thor's firm voice. Loki did as he was told. 'Thor asked me to come here. He's waiting for you. You don't want to disobey him, right? Come, give me your hand, we need to go to Thor.'

Sif was impressed, he knew that. Without using force, Tony made Loki get up and together they left the room. Loki was much thinner than he remembered, he stumbled and shivered. Tony couldn't watch him lose his balance every five steps, he let the god lean against him, which was odd, given the height difference but at least Loki wouldn't fall down.

The Warriors led the way, Sif's brother was supposed to help them, send Tony and Loki back to Midgard. Tony didn't want to think of what was going to happen back at home, would he have to hide Loki from basically everyone? How long would it last? Would Loki attack him in the middle of the night? Such thoughts were useless, though, when Loki barely kept himself upright, but didn't stop, scared of enraging Thor.

The palace was full of guests and servants, yet Sif knew secret passages and before long, they found themselves on the Bifrost. Loki was anxious, Tony had to remind him that it was Thor's order, but the god sensed something was wrong. Tony held him tight, practically dragging him to Heimdall.

Loki looked around and having not spotted Thor waiting for him, he started panicking and it was real. He was scared, terrified of what would happen to him for escaping the room. His genuine fear made Tony very uneasy, it confirmed that Thor really did torture his brother into obedience. What exactly happened behind the closed door? Was it only physical violence or maybe also mental abuse? They were not actually related, Tony knew that, yet he abhorred the idea of sexual abuse. He never knew anyone who had been raped but apparently it's more common than anyone wants to think.

'Brother, now,' Sif commanded and turned to Tony. 'Please, take care of him. He doesn't deserve any more pain. Keep him safe.'

Loki struggled to free himself from Tony's iron grip, a pathetic attempt of a weakened prisoner, Tony caught his wrists and then it happened, the portal was opened, a blinding light, the last chance to change his mind- but regardless of Loki's deeds, Tony could not let Thor hurt him anymore. Perhaps his sudden sympathy was caused by seeing himself in Loki, once he was just like him- scared, dirty, torn between fighting for his life and giving up, accepting imminent death. There was no turning back- seconds later they were on their way to Tony's Tower. He was going to force Loki to take a shower, then feed him and get him drunk. They both needed a drink to forget about that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone who actually managed to survive the second chap of 'Punishing Loki'. It's super long and painful. 
> 
> Oh, and it's only an alternative ending because 'Punishing Loki' could not end well. I promised a happy ending, here it is, kinda.


End file.
